


Heated Dreams

by o_WinterQueen_o



Series: (OTP: Our Love is a Dance in the Dark) [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: (OTP: Our Love is a Dance in the Dark), Established Relationship, M/M, No Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Wet Dream, inspired by: heavenxpiercing & ivory-insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: “ I got it, go back to bed. ”“ Mmm, you sure Shi? ”





	Heated Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/gifts).



> Happy Sinday, I'm bored AF~

Ichigo squirmed restlessly between the sheets of his bed, an uncomfortable heat swelling in his being as he does so. He’s panting, soft whimpers and moans occasionally spilling past his lips as the heat mounted within him. 

There was a feeling of fingers trailing lightly against the sensitive inner skin of his thighs as his legs were drawn further apart. The sensation of a delicate brush of chilly lips against his collarbone made him hum, a hum that morphed into a throaty moan as he felt teeth dig into the sensitive flesh of his neck. Fingers dug harshly into the sheets as the mix of soft and rough sensations trailing across his body assaulted him.

The thrum of his heartbeat climbed to a harsh pounding beat as the heat within him rose ever higher. A heady haze swirled within his head as the sensations across his body continued. Sweet and harsh, tender and rough, both exhilarating in their own unique ways. The heat was near it’s peak as it continued to rise to a seemingly impossible height. A whimper escaped him as it paused there, seemingly stalled for an eternity as he panted, panted the name of his lover--- a mantra in his search for release, for relief against the near painful heat---

_ **HOOOLLLLOOOOW HOOOLLLLOOOOW HOOOLLLLOOOOW** _

The blare of his Shinigami badge woke Ichigo with a start. “Huh?”

He glanced around the room, confused and dazed by the abrupt call to wakefulness before he realized what it was. Goddamn hollows. He’d been having a dream... a good one... though he couldn’t recall what it was about, he knew he’d been enjoying it... Yawning, he reached for his badge, but his boyfriend’s chilled hand stopped him.

**“** I got it, go back to bed.  **”**  


He squinted slightly at Shiro. There was something... off about him... Maybe it was just the moonlight, but Ichigo could have sworn he saw a blueish tint to the other’s cheeks, as if he were blushing...

**“** Mmm, you sure Shi?  **”**   When he spoke, the words were rough, almost gravely. That was odd...

**“** Yeah, I... want a snack. Go back to sleep.  **”**    


Yawning once more, Ichigo nodded. Settling back down under the warmth blankets, Ichigo drifted back off to sleep as Shiro jumped out the window. He was too tired to hear the hollow’s low mutterings about a ‘fucking tease’ as he departed, nor did he notice the prominent arousal his boyfriend bore as he left to take out some of his aggression on the unsuspecting hollow who’d made the mistake of trespassing into Karakura this warm summery night.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review!!


End file.
